What Goes Around
by valjanex
Summary: And karma would nip Quinn in the butt, and Rachel would get the last laugh, and Quinn would finally understand what she put Rachel through all those years. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

If Rachel Berry could go back in time and change one moment, it would be the very first day of sixth grade. No, not because she was stuffed in a locker, or any ridiculous cliché like that. But it was the first day she ever laid eyes on Quinn Fabray.

Rachel had always had a problem with staring. She couldn't help it. She'd just start getting bored during class and she'd look around and before she knew it she was suddenly staring someone down. It had always been a problem, but regardless of the staring, Rachel still got straight A's, so there was really no room for complaining. She had been with the same group of people since kindergarten and they all knew of Rachel's staring problems, so they were used to it.

But that very first day of sixth grade was different.

She wasn't with those kids anymore. The summer before, her and her mother had had some personal troubles and so she was now staying with her two gay uncles. She didn't really mind. Sure, she missed her mom terribly and hoped they would be reunited sometime soon, but she loved and missed her uncles and she was happy to be able to see them again, regardless of the circumstances. Rachel had forgotten to work in the fact that this was new kids and they didn't know about her staring. And by the time she thought about it, it was far too late.

It started in fourth period; Social studies.

Rachel had been trying her hardest to pay attention to what the teacher was rambling on about, but she just couldn't. She felt a strong urge to look to the right and it seemed like the air was pushing her head right, daring her to look. She resisted for the first part but she couldn't resist forever, and eventually she looked right.

And then she saw her.

She was so _pretty_. Despite her past of being a victim of bullying and failed friendships, she couldn't help but feel her hopes rising as she pictured the two of them best friends. She wore no make-up except for a light lip gloss that made her lips glitter if the light shined right. Her blond curls seemed to frame her face in one layer, while the rest waved down her shoulders, slightly to her chest. She wore a lime green tank top that had bedazzled jewels on them, and a white-button mini jacket that gave her a classy look. Her huge hazel eyes seemed to be smiling at Rachel, calling her. _Come to me, Rachel, come to me. Come. _She wore a pair of light blue jeans that were slightly ripped at the knee. Not trashy ripped at the knee like some pair of jeans (which somehow girls were convinced looked "cute") but really just a hole. But that hole was enough. That hole showed the slightest bit of skin and Rachel's eyes decided to zero in on the patch

of skin against her will. _No. Stop. This is why people didn't like you before. Look. Away. _But then the blond seemed to tease her as she leaned towards the boy next to her and smiled at something he said, and Rachel smiled, too.

She looked away a second too late.

From that day on, Rachel was pegged as the freaky lesbian girl.

* * *

Through that one stare, Quinn was convinced her and Rachel had sent a secret message to each other. If any message passing had been passed telepathically from Rachel to Quinn, Rachel would have thought it would have been _want to be friends_? But that was not Quinn got. Rachel guessed Quinn guessed something along the lines of _I think you're really hot, wanna hook up? _This was _not _what Rachel's intent was at all. More like Noah Puckerman right there. All she had wanted was a friend; it was a new town, a new school, practically a new life. She had wanted someone to explain how things went here. Instead she got the reputation of a lesbian, and she learned the hard way how things went in this town.

It was no matter if it was middle school or high school, the social ladder was pretty much the same. Only in high school, they were a lot harder on the social outcasts and supposed gays. Everyone at WMHS seemed to fall in clans. Some found their friends in sixth grade, and some found them in kindergarten, and you stick with them until some scandal comes by and one of you gets your fifteen minutes of high school popularity. With the clans it went from Social Burnouts, Underdogs Who Had Major Potential to Be Cool, to Goths, to Music Nerds, to I Am Your Social God You Worship Me Popular.

And then there was Rachel.

Rachel wasn't sure where she fell into the social ladder. She hated labels, and she most certainly did not want to label herself. But she knew full-well where Quinn (and everyone else, for that matter) would put her. Lower than Social Burnout. A low so low they didn't even give it a stupid label, but most people just referred to it as the _Rachel Berry _because no one was as un-cool as she was.

Their words were hurtful, yes. And while it did Christian Rachel with no friends, wounds skin deep, and potential depression, Rachel knew it would all be worth it in the long run. Because unlike cruel, hateful people like Quinn Fabray, Rachel would actually make a name for herself. She would end up on Broadway with her secretly amazing voice, and she'd go on to tell her stories years later on Ellen of how, yes, shockingly, she was bullied as a kid but she got through it, and look where she is now! She would give hope to the seemingly hopeless. Like Lady GaGa, but better.

And karma would nip Quinn in the butt, and Rachel would get the last laugh, and Quinn would finally understand what she put Rachel through all those years.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So this is more like an Introduction to the actual story. And yes, I actually will continue this one, I swear. :) Gah, I just _**love **_Rachel and Quinn as a couple. They will never happen, but even an actual friendship would do wonders for us Faberry lovers, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

It was Friday, so the normal chaos was to be expected, especially since they had been finals _all week _and they were excited for a break. But adding to the chaos, Jacob Israel-Ben posted a new post on his blog today. Even though Jacob himself was a total social dud (but not as bad as that social Disaster Berry), reading his blog was a guilty pleasure of _everyone_, even Quinn. And Jacob had been building suspense for _weeks _about what this one was going to be about. He swore up and down that it would be his best post yet, and now that it was out, everyone else probably did think the post was deliciously juicy and satisfying, but Quinn didn't. Because for once, the post was about _her. _

The bell screamed down at her but Quinn made new movement to get up and leave. She knew right now that everyone was still laughing at her, even though she couldn't hear it anymore. She knew her parents had seen the article by now and were beyond pissed, but Quinn was too emotionally drained to care. At first she had been a ball of rage. She was planning mass-murder against the boy, and major laws sue citrusy of her loving Daddy. But when she showed her face in the halls, and everyone pointed at her and laughed, Quinn felt her anger crumple and a pang of sadness and humiliation swarm inside her gut. Her breathing was suddenly gasped and she felt so self-conscious, all she wanted to do was shiver up and die. At the least, she had hoped her _loving _boyfriend Finn would say a few words in her defense or at least come after her to see if she was alright, but all he did was stare, and she had a sickening feeling that when she left, Finn laughed at her, too.

It was hard to believe that just hours ago, Quinn was on top of the world. She scowled at herself for being so..._defenseless_. Why was she sitting her, cowering like a little baby? That was most certainly _not _the Fabray way. Not that Quinn really cared about what her precious Mommy and Daddy felt about her. But she wished so much that right now, when she really truly did need them, that _they _cared about what _she _was feeling. Now that she was thinking about it, she didn't really care who checked in on her, just someone. It hurt her heart to know that the people she'd known since kindergarten, the ones who she thought would always have her back, had left her so easily. All it took was some gossip about her for them to leave her. She suddenly felt lonely. And she wondered for the first time if she ever really had any friends.

"Hello?" A soft, tentative voice suddenly brings Quinn back to reality. She recognizes the voice, and it was without a doubt the last voice she wanted to hear, but Quinn had to admit that she is glad that someone cares. Although she is not flattered by the fact that at first glance even _Berry _- who Quinn was positive had no experience with things like this - wanted someone to talk to. Just as Quinn was getting ready to answer, Berry suddenly cut her off. "Oh, it's you." Quinn felt like she might burst at the tone of Berry's voice. She felt she might burst knowing that she had been so mean, that even _Berry _- too forgiving for her own good - wouldn't even forgive her. "I'll just, uh, go." And with that, Rachel was gone, off to her real friends.

A cold, icy feeling that Quinn couldn't name suddenly spread over Quinn's chest. She felt so lonely that at this moment she felt like she could just drop and no one would care.

* * *

Rachel Berry scurried out of the gym, feeling horrid about how incredibly mean she had been to Quinn back there. Sure, Quinn out of everyone she knew definetly deserved it. And it wasn't like if anyone else had done it to Quinn Rachel would've been laughing her butt off. But Rachel had done it to Quinn, and she actually had a concious and didn't find joy in hurting people like Jacob and Quinn did. Rachel sighed, she did not want to forgive Quinn. She had given the girl so many chances and for what? She was so tired of putting her heart on the line, always hoping, and always getting crushed.

She mentally slapped herself. How could she be so selfish? How could she always start with one person, but it would always end up about her? Rachel took a deep breath and grudgingly heading back to the gym, hating what she was about to do but knowing deep down it was right. She had to go talk to Quinn. Again.

* * *

Rachel was relieved to find Quinn in the same spot, but also sad. Even though she had deep _deep _anger towards the girl for how she'd always tortured her for being "gay", she always secretly admired the way she seemed so invincible. So flawless. So..._untouchable. _Nothing in the world ever brought her down and she always had her head held high, and more than once she had wished she had as much backbone as Quinn. Yet, here was Quinn, looking like a living dead girl, frozen like a statue, waving an invisible white flag. It was hard to believe that was even Quinn. Or was Quinn always like this, and no one had just never cared enough to notice?

This time Rachel gave no hellos; she simply climbed up the bleachers and took a seat a few rows down from Quinn. It was silent, but not in an uncomfortable way. She could feel Quinn slowly start to come back to life behind her, and she prepared herself for a hateful insult about how ugly Rachel was, or that Quinn could have her Daddy sue her for stalking, or something of that nature. She actually sort of hoped for it, at least that way she knew Quinn was still in that shell somewhere.

Minutes passed and neither girl said a word. She could hear Quinn's breathing start to relax with each silent minute that passed by, and she wondered whether she had fallen asleep, but Rachel reasoned that Quinn was probably just enjoying the quiet and the fact that Rachel wasn't trying to weasel information out of her (which Rachel had to admit, that didn't seem out of her character. She had always dreamed of seeing Quinn's reputation go down the tubes and get a smack of reality. Yet here it was, and Rachel didn't feel anything close to satisfactory.) like her parents would the second she stepped inside the door. Admittedly, she was happy she was able to grant Quinn this one wish.

"I'm so sorry for how I've treated you, Rachel." Quinn whispered, breaking the silence.

Rachel shrugged her apologizes off; yet another dream of hers, to hear Quinn say the words 'I'm sorry' to her. It was finally here, but right now Rachel honestly didn't want to hear Quinn's apologizes. Rachel realized that a lot of her dreams had something to do with Quinn Fabray.

"I mean - at first when you kept staring at me like you wanted to get in my pants so long ago," Quinn continued when it became clear she wasn't going to get an answer from Rachel. "I was weird-ed out. Obviously. But I was a stupid, immature, twelve year old. I shouldn't have tortured you like that. Especially since I did the same thing when I was new. You know, staring at everybody." Rachel opened her mouth to correct Quinn and say that she had always had a problem with staring out of boredom, but Quinn didn't give her the chance before continuing on again. Rachel suppressed a giggle at the fact that, normally, _she _was the one Quinn endlessly complained about talking to much, yet here they were, roles completely reversed.

"And don't even say that it's okay, because it's not. The whole gay thing...It wasn't cool. At all. And for me to keep it going for _four years. _Just thinking about it makes me sick." Quinn shook her head, feeling her stomach start to churn. She put her head in her hands, gently rubbing her temples.

Rachel took this opportunity to get her word in.

"You're right." Rachel said, "What you did was very,_ very_ wrong. And not in just my defense, but for my relatives who _are _gay - proudly." Rachel saw Quinn open her mouth to say something in her defense, but Rachel put her hand up, silencing her. "And don't think we are all forgiven, because we are certainly not. And I honestly don't think we ever can be. But I _do _understand why you did it, Quinn. You wanted popularity. You wanted the popularity so you could have people adore and love you _or _- aka - do what your parents never did."

Quinn felt her eyes fill up with tears. Rachel had hit a homerun. Was it that painfully obvious how weak and spineless she really was? "You know?" Quinn squeaked, hating how she sounded like a little baby.

Rachel nodded. "Yes," She said, "I do. It's not that hard to figure out. All bullies are the same. Insecure. Desperate for attention, both positive and negative. Desperate for _love_. And that's where I start to feel sorry for you and your people, Quinn. Because even though my relationship with my mother may not be that strong anymore, I still have two loving, caring uncles who took me in when I needed it. You don't have that, do you, Quinn?"

Quinn ignored Rachel's last question, not wanting to admit aloud that no, she did not have that. "What happened with you and your mom?"

Rachel shook her head. "None of your business, Quinn." She replied flatly, crossing her arms over her chest and sneaking a glance at her wristwatch and mentally sighing when she realized she was going to be late for dance practice and her uncles would be worrying about her. Her head said that this wasn't worth being late to dance practice for, but her heart knew it was. "Its getting really late," Rachel hinted, "Do you plan on going home or staying here?" Rachel could hear how bitchy she sounded, but she couldn't help it. She was annoyed that, out of all things, she was going to be late to dance because of having a heart-to-heart with _Quinn Fabray_.

"I don't want to go home." Quinn whispered, her voice choked with tears.

"Well, you have to." Rachel noticed her tone was again, harsh, and softened it. She didn't want to make her feel worse than she already did, although Rachel already knew she probably did. "The longer you avoide it, the harder it'll be to face it. Trust me. I would just get it done and out of the way, and hope for the best." Quinn nodded numbly. "But," Rachel's heart won over and took control of her mouth before she could think about what she was doing. "If it gets really bad, call me." Rachel climbed down the few bleachers to get to Quinn so fast she nearly tripped and broke her nose. She could see the edges of Quinn's mouth turn up in a smile, though Rachel knew for once it wasn't in a mean way, for once. Rachel flipped over Quinn's hand and scribbled her cell phone number on it.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Rachel nodded quickly, getting up to retrieve her bag. "Good luck." Rachel whispered as she scurried out of the gym, hoping to make it to dance being at least under ten minutes late. She breathed heavily, her mind screaming at her, demanding to know what she had done. Karma was karma, Rachel reminded herself, and she most definitely did not want some bad karma coming her way. She exited the gym, leaving Quinn sitting behind, her hand with Rachel's number clenched to her heart. She really hoped her parents didn't react too badly.

* * *

**Authors Note #1: **I. Fail. At. Spelling. Seriously. I went through and edited it on Word (Thanks Jean for mentioning that!) and wow. I've never spelled so many words wrong before. OKAY. So I'm hoping all the errors are out.

**Authors Note #2: **Do not start expecting daily updates or anything. Because that will certainly not happen. I just got bored today, and am still working off a Mountain Dew high. Ha-ha. :)

Thank you so much to **ALeeReviewer, Blaze Phoenix, Silentinformer, smiling-on-the-inside, WinterAquair, WashedOut, greencrayon, ConservEr1e, Jean815, Black Fang 02, and Tichha for Story Alerting / Favorite Story-ing / Favorite Author-ing me.**

Thanks loads to **smiling-on-the-inside, Jean815, and Curious for reviewing.**

**To Curious: About the whole "Christian Rachel" part it wasn't supposed to be like that. Word 'fixed' it for me, the original word was a word that sounds like the word christian but isn't? :-P Ha-ha, confusing, I know. But my vocab sn't too amazing.**

**Smiling-on-the-inside: RIGHT!**

**Jean815: I thank you so much AGAIN for reviewing, it really did make my night. :-)**

-Geena


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

It was dark by the time Quinn got home. There were a few stars out, but the moon was hiding behind the clouds, as if it, too, didn't want to see what happened the second she stepped into her household. She had driven around Lima a couple times, trying to think. Though it made her heart sad, she knew that her parents would kick her out. They couldn't have a single flaw on their perfect reputation. And let's face it, Little Quinn-y was just _made _of flaws. She gave her love to someone at sixteen, she had gotten highly intoxicated, and now she had killed someone. In her parents' book, she had a front seat, one way ticket to Hell. What a disgrace.

Quinn numbly made her way to her house door. It didn't feel like a home, really. It felt like one of those posed houses of a perfect family that you'd see on Nick at Nite, where when one of them has a problem, it'll be resolved in thirty minutes top. Quinn whished real life was like that, but she knew it could never be so. She also knew that the problem she was about to face might never be able to be resolved in a lifetime, let alone thirty minutes. Slowly, she opened the door.

Sure enough, she found her parents sitting on the couch, a glass of vodka in each of their hands. And yet she was the sinful one. She had gotten intoxicated _once - _where her parents got wasted so often, it was like a new form of religion. Hypocrites.

"You're home." Quinn's mother acknowledged in a flat, drunk tone. Quinn gave a half smile. She pondered over what to do next. She ducked her head and tried to make a bee-line for the stairs, her backpack feeling like bricks on her shoulders.

"So Quinn, have another doctor's appointment tonight?" Her father hissed. Quinn froze. Yes, she expected this one burden to actually be acknowledged, but she didn't expect it to be so blunt, and so...cruel. She felt stupid for always hoping that her father of five years past would suddenly make a grand appearance. The man he was back then was gone, and all that was left was a drunk, abusive bastard. It hurt her to think this, but she knew both of her parental figures were long gone. She had been sticking to herself for a long time now, and now a mean response came automatically through her mouth when anyone tried to be nice to her. Though the thought wasn't intended this way, she realized it could explain a lot between her and Berry.

"No," Quinn whispered, feeling tired and not wanting to fight, or explain to him that his accusation made no sense whatsoever. All she wanted to do was lie down until the next century. "I didn't."

Quinn's father gave her a stare down; he obviously wanted something more of an explanation, some drama. But Quinn didn't owe him - of all people - an explanation, and she was too exhausted for drama.

"Oh," Her father said after a moment, and Quinn thought maybe he would leave it at that and she wouldn't be kicked out after all, but was proved wrong. "I see. You got bored of that method of murder? What was it this time? Slipping poison in someone's drink, perhaps? Or maybe you snuck into someone's house and shot them?"

Quinn flinched at the casualness in his tone, as if this idea of her being a murder was something they dealt with everyday.

Quinn didn't know how to reply, so after a while she decided she wouldn't. There was no right thing for her to do about the situation in their eyes. No way in hell could she keep it, adoption was no, and abortion was murder and murder was sinful. She had hoped with the abortion she could slip in, slip out, and no one would ever know except her. But unfortunately, a girl from her Spanish class was there with her mother and had saw Quinn. She snapped a photo of Quinn and sent it right off to Jacob. And now, this.

Quinn's father chuckled. "You can't even say anything in your own defense." He stated. He waited for Quinn to puff up and yell and scream, and was dismayed when he saw she didn't. "Your things are in the hall," he said, "Have a nice life."

And with a wave of his hand, Quinn was dismissed. Just like that.

* * *

Quinn hadn't planned on calling Rachel. But after she had thought about it, she really didn't have any other choice. Brittany, Santana, and Finn were all ashamed to be seen with her, and she didn't have any family that lived in town. Rachel was the only choice she had.

Quinn had been waiting in the park when Rachel had picked her up. Rachel slowly made her way over to Quinn. She sat down next to her and was silent. Quinn felt herself relax. She didn't want apologizes, she didn't want to explain what had happened, she just wanted company. And Rachel, surprisingly, gave just that.

"I guess I deserved this." Quinn whispered, intertwining her fingers together. "You get what you give, I guess. I've been incredibly mean to so many people and they were incredibly mean to me. But the only reason why I was so mean to everyone was because they - my parents - were so mean to me to begin with. How could I love when I had never been loved?" Quinn sighed and didn't wait for Rachel to reply. "I can't."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Quinn snapped, "I bare my heart and soul to you and basically explained why I've been such a hateful bitch to you and all you can say is _okay_? Not even an 'I'm sorry' or an 'I understand'?"

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged, shivering as the wind started to kick back up. She cursed herself for denying her Uncle Jim's offer for a jacket, swearing that she wouldn't be gone long. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Rachel kicked the heel of her shoe, trying to get the blood flowing again. "Do you want me to feel sorry for you?"

Quinn deflated. "Well, no."

"Okay." Rachel repeated. She glanced around. Technically, they considered it a park, but it was really just a path, a bench, and then the beginning of some trees. An old man walking his dog smiled and tipped his hat at the two girls. Rachel gave a small smile at him. She had always respected elderly people.

"So what now?" Quinn whispered.

"What now." Rachel repeated. She looked down at her shoes. She sighed when she looked and saw the pile of boxes and the defeated look in Quinn's eyes. As much as Rachel would have liked to, as much as Quinn deserved it, Rachel couldn't turn the poor girl away. "I suppose you can stay with me and my uncles temporarily until we can find a more permanent living arrangement for you."

As much as she disliked the idea of Quinn living with her, Rachel knew what she was doing was right when she saw Quinn's eyes light up with gratefulness. But then, suddenly, it was gone.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me, Rachel."

"I suppose I shouldn't." Rachel agreed. "Well, we better get going. My uncles are waiting."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Man. I'm getting worried this is going to end up like another Faberry story I'm reading. *bites nails nervously* No worries though. There will be some changes. And this story will continue. :)

Thanks to **meri1984, little fille, sakushi12, bandie3565, t3rri.,, SexyBeast101, IrisAyumi, fuzzycocoa64, D23698, dinosaurchickennugget, InvisibleNinja, sugarspiceandnotsonice, and PurpleOrchid85 **for alerting this story. You guys rock.

Thanks to **fja**, **smiling-on-the-inside**, and **LaPaige** for reviewing. I love to hear what you have to say. And **Jean** because you're just plain awesome girl. (:

**fja - **OHHHH YAY. SMILEY FACE. :D SEE? I CAN MAKE ONE TOO. :) AND THERES ANOTHER. :O

**smiling-on-the-inside **- Thank you ma dear. Tough Rachel is pretty sweet, right? But the thing is I totally didn't plan for them to end up switched but it just happened. Lol.

**LaPaige **- It HAS been a while indeed, Paige. I think all us Disney girls kinda went MIA. But school's winding down for me so I should be making more appearances soon. :) Yes. Faberry. I hadn't thought about them either but a few Youtube fanvids and FanFics and my opinion changed.

Love you all!

-Geena


End file.
